Communications networks contain network devices, such as power supplies, that are distributed throughout the network. Remote control and status monitoring of these network devices is desirable. Proprietary software for controlling and monitoring these network devices must be upgraded whenever changes are made to the network devices. This causes significant expense each time a given type of network device is newly introduced or changed. The need thus exists for a system that does not require software upgrades each time devices are newly introduced or changed.